Don't trust pirates
by knarl
Summary: AU: No curse happened and Emma (having grown up in the enchanted forest) is on the run, her mission is to find a way to stop Regina destroying her family, along the way she may just find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: the curse never happened, Regina didn't kill her father and also for the sake of this story Rumpelstiltskin was never imprisoned, but has been trying to find his son all this time. Hooks just come back from Neverland with a way to kill him, and Emma's grown up with her parents though now is looking for something/someone to stop a certain person :P There will be some flashbacks and the story focuses on captain swan :D with little bit of Snowing**

The sunlight seeped through the trees as the hooves of Emma's stallion, the colour of hazelnut pounded against the mudded floor, her blonde hair flying behind her against the wind, looking cautiously behind in case one of the evil queen's men was still following her after her lucky escape.

With no sight of a horse or carriage Emma finally sighed in relief, pulling on the reigns of her horse signalling for it to stop.

"Good boy" She smiled patting her horse proudly as they pulled to a halt, before hopping down off him and looking across at the long dirt track ahead of her. Not knowing exactly where she was going and dropping her head in defeat.

"Ah, there you are dear" A sudden sickening voice sounded behind her and Emma swerved around quickly pulling out her sword as she did so and pointing it out threateningly "There's no need for that" With a wave of her hand the sword disappeared, and Emma bit her lip nervously with no weapon against her magic.

"You should learn now that there's no use running from me, as your dear old parents say I will always find you" The Queen twistedly smiled before frowning "Where are you parents Emma? Or should I say Swan? A good cover name I must say, but I am no fool. It was a simple trick, one I won't be misled into again"

Emma stayed silent as the two circled each other, and if looks could kill the queen would most certainly be dead.

"Not talking dear?" she asked, her head tilting slightly "We'll see about that" unexpectedly raising a hand "What is your charming family planning? Tell me! Why are you not with them? Why have you run?"

Emma began to choke, unable to say a word, desperately trying to breathe, her hands reaching out, squinting her eyes shut.

_Concentrate Emma_, _Concentrate _She mentally told herself _Its about feeling it, not thinking it_ remembering what the blue fairy had told her about magic.

"I hate you" She managed to choke out before a burst of light erupted from her causing the Queen to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma fell forward, her hands clasping around her neck taking in deep breathes.

"What the hell" She sighed in disbelief, gasping at the stop where the queen had just stood "I need a drink"

_28 years ago_

"Maybe I can help" Regina's father said.

Regina looked into the flickering fire, her eyes beginning to well up with tears "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most"

Silence followed, which only told Regina that her father knew what she was talking about, that she was planning on killing him, to finally have her happy ending. Was it worth it all to lose him as well?

"Me" he finally said followed by Regina's slow and sombre nod, closing her eyes desperately trying to think of another way out but no bright idea came. There was no other way to inflict this curse without his heart.

"Daddy I don't know what to do"

"My dear, please, you don't have to do this" he began to plead, stepping forward, their eyes meeting with the same sad thought.

"I have to do something"

"You move past this" He stated, as though it was the simplest thing in the world, it was easier said than done "I know this may self-serving but you don't need to enact the curse"

"But I can't keep living like this" Regina gestured around the dark room, what kind of life was this? Her sudden hate for Snow seeping through, remembering what she did, what about Daniel? "What Snow did to me, what she took from me, its eating me alive daddy. Her very existents mocks me. She must be punished"

She began to walk away, wishing she could hold the heart of Snow White in her hand, not having to take her fathers instead.

"If the price is a hole that will never be filled, Why do it?" He called behind her, and Regina couldn't help but think about the time that she was happy, when there was no Snow White, a time where she didn't have to live as the evil Queen "stop worrying about Snow White and start over, we can have a new life"

"But what kind of life? All I've lived for, all I've worked for will be gone, my power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing"

"Power is seductive, but so is love. You can have that again"

Her eyes searched into his, he meant every word. She fell into his arms, tears forming down her face "I just want to be happy"

"You can be" He replied "We can find happiness, together. But the choice is yours"

A moment passed by, with her head against his shoulders, tears streaming down her face she decided on one thing, a lesson her mother had taught her; love was weakness, a weakness she couldn't afford.

"I think you're right, I can be happy" He smiled and gave a sigh of relief, his face relaxing "Just not here" She added, her face darkening.

She begun to push her hand into his chest with an aim, to get the heart of the thing she loved most, but stopped suddenly.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself, the curse may bring Snow White suffering, but it wouldn't be an end to hers "Oh daddy, I don't know what to do"

_Present day_

Emma strolled up the harbour watching as the ships docked and loud mouthed pirates and sailors ordered their crew around. It wasn't the exact place that Emma wanted to be, she could mentally hear her father yelling at her for even going near the place, _it's not place for a princess_, but despite that it was the perfect place to overhear gossip and business talks, which was exactly why she was here; information.

Pushing the bar door open, Emma was greeted by a sight of burly men drinking tankards and tankards chatting away and gambling. She shivered but carried on forward, ordering some rum and sitting down keeping her ears listening to the conversations around her.

The rum was sharp and burned the back of her throat, but it was addictive and she carried on sipping at it.

The door opened again, revealing a man covered up in leather, blue eyes that Emma could see from a great distance.

_Pirate,_ Emma thought.

He walked deeper into the bar keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword, slamming down some money on a nearby table.

"Where is he?" he harshly whispered into a bearded man's ear.

"Who?" The man said a little too quickly, earning a glare from the pirate.

"Rumpelstiltskin" Emma only just managed to hear but her eyes lit up. She had heard many stories of Rumpelstiltskin and all of his power, though fortunately had never crossed paths with him, if anyone was able to stop Regina then it was him.

Maybe she could make a deal with him.

"oh, him" The man swallowed "I have absolutely no idea"

_Lie_

"Now, now, we both know you do" The pirate spoke again leaning in closer "I have gold" He rattled the bag of money underneath his fingers.

The man stayed quite staring intently at the gold in-between the pirate's fingertips greedily.

"Don't keep me waiting, I've had a long journey from a far of Realm and you _will_ tell me where my crocodile is"

A moment went by before the bearded man spoke again, gulping back "I really don't know"

_Lie._

The pirate looked down sighing "I'll be back again, _mate_"

He went to leave and Emma made her move, cautiously waiting until the pirate left through the bar door and she was satisfied he was out of sight she moved up to the bearded man, who had suddenly pulled a hood over his head, sitting down in front of him.

"Who are you?" He roughly growled like a bad behaved dog, he even smelt like one.

"That is none of your concern, I need to know where Rumpelstiltskin is" She went straight into the business, narrowing her eyes at the man waiting for his reaction.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

The man looked her up and down, sizing her up "Why?" He repeated again roughly, gritting his teeth together.

Sighing aloud, she swallowed "I want to make a deal with him, alright!"

Suddenly a smile broke out onto his face, a twisted and crooked one showing off all of his yellow stained teeth "Alright, what's your price?"

"What?"

"Well don't I get something in return?" He added hungrily staring off at the necklace around her neck, something she treasured dearly, her hands clasped around it protectively.

"No" She suddenly shot at him.

"Then no telling where or how to contact him"

Screwing up her face in anger, she groaned "Fine" pulling it off from around her neck and slamming it into his hands as he placed it into his pocket "Where?"

The man once again smiled and told her where to go, it wasn't long from where she was, it would simply only be a few hours until she reached it by horse, but what was she going to say when she got there?

Satisfied she got up and left, but not before pickpocketing her necklace from his pocket and reattaching it around her neck, smirking, quite proud of herself.

Once again she walked up the harbour, aiming towards the stables where her horse was kept until a hand grabbed her, pulling her into the shadows of some alley.

"What the hell!" She burst out going towards her sword, but with a jolt of fear realized she had lost it with the Queen.

"Calm down, love, I won't hurt you just tell me what the man told you"

_The bloody pirate_

"What man?"

"You're an awful liar" He leaned in closer and Emma could smell the scent of rum "Just tell me where Rumpelstiltskin is"

"Why do you wanna know?" Emma questioned relaxing a little "What does a pirate want with him?"

"You need not to know the details, lass, just tell me where the crocodile is, he and I have some unfinished business to attend to" The pirate explained, though Emma got the feeling that wasn't quite how his encounter with Rumpelstiltskin went.

"Your hand, what happened to it?" She asked, her eyes not leaving his "I feel like there's more to this _business_ you have with him"

He looked down, with sad eyes that only told Emma the man had a long passed. His eyes, as blue as they were spoke something that his face wouldn't, that he was lonely.

"How did you hear? I checked you were out of sight before I spoke to him?" Emma questioned, curious about the man.

"Pirate love, we hear everything"

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, though I've been known to go by another name; Hook"

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma opened her mouth in disbelief; of course she had heard of the pirate, everyone had heard the story of how Rumpelstiltskin had cut of his hand, though why he would do that, Emma had no idea.

"Ah, so you heard of me" He smirked, his handsome features showing, but he quickly turned dark "Now enough of chit chat, lass, where is my crocodile?"

"Sorry, I don't trust pirates" clenching her fists, sword or not, Emma punched him, knocking him straight out cold.

Before she left she made sure to steal his sword, not wanting anymore crossings with pirates or queens without a sword at hand.

**First chapter done :D whoo! I've been planning this story for ages and have finally gotten around to doing it. Read & Review.**

**Obviously I don't own ouat :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pictures! Have you guys seen the pictures! Aren't they just perfect together :P Anyways here is chapter two, hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 2

Emma rode up the hill that lead to the dark one's castle, its walls beginning to crumble. Jumping off her horse Emma tied him to a post and cautiously walking through the crooked gates that were unhinged as though someone had smashed into it with no care at all.

Pulling out hook's sword she carefully walked up the path.

_Was she just supposed to knock?_ She thought, noting the large door up ahead.

A sudden giggle caused Emma to jump, slamming into the door and swerving around alarmed, her sword ahead of her.

A man, _was he even a man?_ With skin so green that Emma started to debate whether Hook's description of him as the crocodile was wrong at all, even his choice of clothing was scaly. His hair matted over and finger nails dirty and brown with eyes that only gave Emma the chills.

"Who are you dearie?" He giggled again.

Emma shook herself out of the sudden scare, gulping back and raising her eyebrows testing him "I think you know that"

"I do, but I want to hear from you!"

She rolled her eyes; she really didn't have time for any of these games "Emma" she groaned, gritting her teeth together before taking a deep breath "The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"

"That's right you are, I've been waiting a long time for this day, Emma" He smiled, displaying his yellow teeth "Oh, how much you look like your parents. You know, I even asked to be godfather, for some reason they just simply refused"

"I can't imagine why" she sarcastically piped up, looking away desperate to get away from this place.

"Well, what can I do for you, Emma?" Rumpelstiltskin said, her name sounded like a foreign language on his lips as he exaggerated her name.

"I'm here to make a deal"

"Well I figured that, why else would you be here!" He snapped before giggling again "Well, what is it you want me to do?"

"A way to stop Regina"

His eyes widened for a split second, but suddenly he shook his head, wagging a wild finger at her "No can do dearie. It cannot be done"

He turned his back on her and Emma lunged at him with her sword, blocking his path and only just missing his body.

"Liar" Cried Emma forcefully "Don't turn your back on me Rumpelstiltskin"

"Your much like your father" He smiled flicking her sword simply out of the way, though Emma still held it steadily at him "Well maybe there is a way…" sniggering he moved towards her, his eyes fierce "It all depends on how far are you willing to go to stop the Queen?"

"She's destroyed my family, almost killed me a dozen times and my parents triple that, terrorized our kingdom and she still wants revenge, what do you think?" Slamming her hand against the door, causing a spark to appear as she made contact with the wood, her magic coursing through her.

"Ah, now what's that?" Rumpelstiltskin peered around curiously staring at her intently "Magic dearie? Who knew true love could be so powerful?"

"Its old news I've got magic and I'm in little bit of a rush, do you mind just telling me how to stop her?"

"Well you could always kill her" He began to giggle again; something was really starting to get on Emma's nerve.

"That would be sinking to her level" Emma narrowed her eyes expecting him to begin to chortle again, but instead he stood back and waved his hand, a puff of smoke appeared revealing an old and battered map with a single X marked on it in her hand "what the hell is this?"

"I don't know" He smiled "Only certain people can read this map, unfortunately I'm not one of them. But I'll let you into a secret though, take that oh so pretty horse of yours and go back to that harbour you just came from, you might just find what you're looking for. Now hurry along, have a very… uh… Interesting Journey, Emma"

"How is this going to help me? What does this even lead to?" Emma called after him as he began to stride back into the insides of the castle, disappearing from sight "and what's your price! There's always a price with you, HEY!"

"Let's just say you'll owe me a favour dearie"

*~_don't trust pirates~_*

Emma wasn't quite sure where the map was supposed to lead her or what he meant by going back the harbour, but she took Rumpelstiltskin's advice and travelled back, her eyes drooping as she barley could hold them open so tired she was having not slept since she left the security of her home and parents, which she could hardly believe was only two days ago, it seemed like forever.

Morning had just risen and sailors and pirates were just boarding up, ordering crew about in deep heavy voices. This was honestly the last place Emma wanted to be, especially since she knew this was where she had just left a revenge driven pirate knocked cold out, but then again where else would she find someone to help her with the map.

She had figured that it was a pirate she would need to help read the map, but none looked too friendly to ask.

It was only then that she saw Hook strolling down the docks, about a dozen of crew men following behind him, a heavy purple bruise on his face and a look of anger about him. What had she done?

_*~don't trust pirates~*_

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina boldly requested, in the middle of the dark one's castle, her purple dress made out of fine fabric flowing behind her. She sighed "I hate to say it… but I need your help"

A giggle erupted out of nowhere "The evil queen is asking for my help?" he laughed only to receive rolling eyes from Regina.

"I need your help to get Emma, or as she prefers Miss Swan" She said ridiculously remembering how Emma had tricked her.

"Well that's good, She was just here in fact, I'm sure if you just run along quick enough you'll catch her up"

Regina suddenly turned around and glared madly at him, her eyes wide with shock "What! She was here?" She stepped forward clenching her fists, only stopping when she was steps away from him "Tell me everything you know"

"Depends, what you're offering"

"Anything" Replied Regina quickly, even before thinking.

"Well it doesn't seem you have anything of value to me dearie, I just heard about your dear old father's death. What a waste! See, you should have listened to me when I told you to inflict the curse and then maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation and you would have your happy ending"

Looking away at the floor, Regina's eyes glazed with tears as she shook her head "Villains don't get happy endings. I'm all alone now, my father, mother and Daniel" Rapidly Regina's face turned dark "Which is why Snow White must pay"

"Then go make her pay dearie, I can't do your dirty work for you"

"Oh I will make her pay. But not by killing her" She smirked evilly "I realize now that she needs to suffer the way I suffered. I'll kill the thing she loves most; starting with her daughter and then her charming husband and then my revenge will be complete. She can live the rest of her life knowing that I caused her pain" Regina took in a deep breath, her nostrils flaring as she turned to stare at Rumpelstiltskin "Now help me!"

"And why would I do that?" he asked curiously clapping his hands together smirking.

"Because you know how I feel. Being alone. You've been stuck in this castle all this time, so lonely, ever since poor old Belle jumped out of that tower and died" she sounded sickly sweet, a smile twisting out onto her face "Now where is Emma and I'll give you this"

She held out her palm and slowly opened her hands up revealing a small, completely white and fresh magic bean.

He greedily stared at the magic bean "You've got yourself a deal dearie"

_*~don't trust pirates~*_

"I need you help" Emma stated aloud, walking up behind Hook and his crew just as they were about to board the ship; _The jolly Roger_.

The crew swivelled around, revealing their captain in the lead who raised an eyebrow angrily "aye, you again"

"Yes me"

"And why should I help you?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, leaning against an old barrel left beside his ship "Only yesterday you refused to tell me where my crocodile was and then punched me. Nice right hook by the way if you do excuse the pun"

There was an echo of gasps that surrounded her as every face turned to her, which left Emma looking away in embarrassment.

"Hook, please"

Tilting his head slightly and staring at her with consideration he asked "I don't even know your name?"

"Emma Swan" She lied through her teeth, using her well thought out cover name that she had used to trick the Queen.

Unexpected screams suddenly filled the air and the sounds of hooves hitting the ground along with the clashing of swords.

"THE QUEENS MEN ARE HERE!" someone yelled beside them while Emma stared open mouthed as the Queens men rode down the hills jumping of their horses and flying into battle, how did she find her?

**A/N Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Emma a moment to compose herself before pulling out her sword and charging into the battle herself, furiously clashing swords with the Queens men, wondering where the Queen was herself.

_Probably sitting up in her carriage ordering everyone to do her work for her _Emma thought.

Clashing swords with a guard, Emma ducked, missing the sword by centimetres as she felt the steel blade brush past her head. Quickly she pushed her foot out, locking her leg around his, knocking him to the ground. A small trick she had seen her dad to.

"Good form, need to work on your reflexes though" Someone said to her, swerving around she saw Hook, his sword out in front of him glaring up ahead "Watch out!" he yelled from behind her, he pushed forward and slashing a guard with his hook.

"Thanks" Emma said, confused. Why was he helping her? "Didn't know you were such a gentlemen"

"I'm always a gentleman lass" He replied as he held up his sword blocking another attack "It might surprise you to know, Emma, that were on the same side here"

"Are we?" She asked as they stood back to back knocking down each opponent as they went.

"Duck!" Hook cried grabbing her arm from behind him and pulling her down with him as another sword missed them in inches "And yes, I hate the Queen as much as most"

The two were locked in battle as they danced around their enemies, blocking every attack and striking at the right time, a few times the two of them blocked one another's attacks.

"I hate to upset you Emma but I think we make quite the team" He smirked and Emma could only respond with an unimpressed face which she was sure he never even saw. Though within seconds his face dropped as the two of them saw triple the amount guards riding down the hills, their swords raised in the air charging forward yelling something that neither one of them could hear "We draw back, get onto the ship. Now!"

"We can't just let her win!" Protested Emma as the crew began to run back on the ship.

"I'm not willing to risk my life love" Hook simply stated "Now are you coming or are you not?"

"I can't just- she'll tear up the whole place if we don't fight" Emma couldn't believe it; he was just going to leave!

"You'll just end up another victim if you stay. Come with me" Their time was running out and Emma couldn't help but notice the sincere look that Hook was giving her "Now I'm offering my ship and my services. I will help you with whatever you damn well need"

Gulping, she took a breath "I can't… I can't-"

"Trust me?"

Without saying a word Emma nodded. She could hear the men proceeding closer to them but couldn't seem to make her mind up.

There was no way the Queen won't catch her if she stays.

He was merely standing there, not even a glint of worry in his eyes that hundreds of men were about to attack them, he simply waited for an answer.

"Fine" she finally replied.

The two of them ran onto the ship where the crew watched wildly as the Queens men surrounded the area.

"Full speed ahead" Hook yelled moving up the helm as the crew responded with an echo of 'aye' whilst Emma stood awkwardly of to the side, having no idea how to manage a ship and watching as the Queens men got smaller and smaller in the distance and blazes of fire and smoke coming from the harbour that they just left "Are you alright lass?"

Emma pulled out of her trance and turned to face the pirate nodding "Yeah"

"You've got a cut" Hook said pointing at her hand which Emma only just noticed had an angry gash going across it.

"Oh, it's fine" she began to turn but was he caught her arm quickly with his hook.

"No. It's not"

He left the wheel and walked up beside her, pulling a bottle of liquid from his pocket, unscrewing it with his mouth and pouring it on top of it.

"Ow! What is that?" Emma cried out wincing away as she felt the strong sting of the liquid.

"Rum, and a bloody waste of it" he said inspecting her hand before tugging a scarf off around his neck tenderly wrapping it around her hand, smiling "There. All better"

"Why are you helping me?" Emma asked curiously her eyebrows raised.

"I couldn't exactly leave you at the harbour, the queens men would have killed you, as I said I'm a gentleman" Hook stated turning around again and taking the wheel looking ahead off in the distance "and you know where Rumpelstiltskin is, if I help you with you want you might just help me with what I want. What is it you need my help with?"

Gulping back Emma decided to be entirely honest "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin" His jawline tightened and his eyes suddenly grew darker and dangerous.

"Making deals with the dark one can never lead to happiness. What was his price?"

Emma had no idea why she was telling him everything, but she felt she needed to tell him anyway, after all he was helping her find whatever the map lead her to "He said I owed him a favour or something like that"

"Aye" Hook looked distantly across at the sea "So where is it we are setting sail to?" he asked Emma curiously.

"uh… I'm not really sure, I was hoping you would be able to tell me" She suddenly went bright red with the lack of information she had as she pulled out the map from her satchel and pointing towards the X "Do you have any idea where this is?"

For a moment hook examined the map carefully, using his hook to trace over where the cross was written "An idea, yes. What treasures are you looking for?"

"I have no idea" Emma hopelessly sighed "He could be leading me into a trap for all I know. I'm kinda taking a leap of faith here and hoping he's helping me, rather than against me"

"You can never trust a crocodile to help you Swan"

"Well then for my sake I hope you're wrong"

Hook said nothing and continued to steer leaving Emma feeling slightly awkward as though she should really be helping on deck with the rest of the crew.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get to wherever we're going? Do you even know where we're going?" Emma blurted out, realizing she was putting all her faith into a pirate she could hardly trust.

"It doesn't have a name"

Emma rolled her eyes "of course it doesn't"

"No it really doesn't" Hook responded chuckling at her little trust in him "You might want to try something new, darling, it's called trust"

Gaping at him she shook her head, wondering what to say "And as I said before, I don't trust pirates"

He began to smirk which only made Emma glare in return "It's a little island, it should take us a day at most to arrive"

"What's so special about this island?"

Hook shrugged, sharply turning the wheel around causing the ship to jerk "I have no idea lass, though there are legends"

"I don't think I need some bedtime stories hook" Emma let out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and sighing wondering what she was going to do with the weapon against Regina when she found it, she had no intention of killing Regina, as she said before, it would be sinking down to her level, a level her family would never sink to "I just need to know what I'm up against"

"A question Swan, why is it you need to retrieve this item?"

"That's none of your business" Emma retorted back, really wishing she hadn't fled the Queens men and jumped onto Hook's ship for help. She should have realized questions would be asked.

_*~Don't trust pirates~*_

Regina appeared out of her carriage watching as a load of women and men with shackles around their wrists and cuts and bruises slashed over their faces. She smirked despite herself; there was no way Snow's daughter could have escaped, even with her pathetic magic.

"Where is she then?" Regina smiled wickedly at one of the guards who backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry your majesty she was nowhere to be found" He finally whimpered out.

Regina's face fell into a snarl as she raised her hands and with a puff of purple smoke the guard disappeared and was replaced by a tiny black mouse that quickly scuttled away into the bushes and out of sight.

"HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?" Regina demanded to know marching up to her shackled prisoners and sneering down at them as they flinched away, looking fearfully at the muddy ground they were knelt on "No one knows?" she growled through gritted teeth "Come on dears, don't be afraid. I'll let you free again and we'll pretend that this unfortunate day never happened"

"My home is now burnt to the ground, my ship is a wreck and I just lost my wife thanks to you! Why should any of us help you?" A brave sailor yelled at her in determination.

Smiling Regina moved towards the man daringly, her face inches from his "Because if you help me I can give it all back. To all of you. Now what do you say to that?"

"You liar!" The sailor announced again "You cannot bring my wife back"

Laughing wickedly Regina smirked "Or I could use some much more brutal methods to get the truth out of you. If it wasn't for this Emma none of you would have lost anything today, don't you see it's her fault. Not mine"

The huddled group gasped and whimpered away.

"That's right. Now tell me was there not a strange girl that appeared today?"

"We don't know who you're talking about! We get strange people every day" They all yelled in protest together at the Queen.

"I do!" A bearded man cried out, a dark cloak covering his face "She was here yesterday and asked me where Rumpelstiltskin was"

Regina's dark eyes grew wide as she smiled, knowing she was one step closer to getting her revenge on Snow White "Yes, go on"

"And I saw her again today!" He boldly yelled out, finally staring up glad to be of some service to the Queen, maybe she will let him get away "With a pirate, she seemed to be asking him something"

"What pirate was this?" could it be?

"His name is Captain hook your majesty" bowing down he didn't see the leer beginning to appear on Regina's face.

"And… and she left with him, just after the fight broke out! I saw the two of them running onto his ship together"

"Excellent" She smiled sweetly at the man "Thank-you for your help" she said before swiftly pushing her hand into his chest and pulling out his heart which was followed by screams from her prisoners and squeezing it to dust before he had time to even inhale a last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Snow White paced the throne room rubbing a hand against her temple in hopes of thinking clearer, wondering where her daughter was now and if she was safe.

"Snow please, stop worrying yourself, Emma will be fine" her husband tried to assure her, coming to her side and pulling her into an embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"How can you be so sure" She cried out trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, leaning against her husbands shoulder "She is out there unprotected, she could run into some ogres and she'll have no experience and… and I don't know what to do"

"Emma can look after herself; you know that as well as I do"

Snow pushed him away and held herself steady against the window, looking across at the view of the great ocean before her, maybe she was coming home? She could only hope "We should have gone with her, at least we would know she was safe"

"You heard the prophecy; she's the saviour, only she can defeat Regina" announced charming as he rubbed his eyes, thinking.

"Then we should have been prepared for this, we haven't really discussed the prophecy in the last twenty-eight years and I can't even think straight knowing that Emma could be in danger out there"

"Thinking of the could's and what if's will not help us now Snow"

Tears fell from Snow's face as she began to sway, beginning to feel dizzy from worrying so much "I just keep thinking that Regina could have her, and be hurting her. I just-uh- I just need to know she's safe"

"We would know if Emma was hurt, Snow, we would feel it"

"Sometimes that's not enough. I need evidence that she is safe and that she'll be home soon to us" snow sobbed, crying on the shoulder of charming finally finding some comfort.

A moment passed by as the two stayed in each other's arms, completely content, if only for the minute.

"Then we will try to find a way of contacting her" Charming finally stated pulling apart "just so we can be sure"

A smile played on Snow's face, the first real one since they had bid Emma goodbye "Thank-you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

_*~Don't trust pirates~*_

_10 years ago – Emma's 18__th__ birthday_

"There was a prophecy and you never thought to tell me!" yelled Emma behind her as she ran though the courtyard, pushing past the guards that were always watching her like a hawk, needing to take a breather.

She leant against a pillar for support, steadying her breathe unable to think clearly just as her mum and dad appeared chasing after her, dressed up, ready for her ball in celebration for her birthday

"We couldn't" Snow stated, attempting to pull her into a hug just to be pushed away again.

"Oh, were you so busy that you didn't have a spare five minutes to just tell me that 'oh Emma you're the saviour' because it would have been nice" she yelled causing something to explode behind her, too numb to turn around and look at the disaster her magic had caused again.

Her parents flinched away at the sound "We did it to protect you honey" Snow assured rubbing what she thought was a comforting hand over her shoulder "Emma you have to understand that"

"Understand it? No I don't. I-I can't defeat Regina, her magic is much more advanced than mine. Why is what we've got at the moment not good enough, we have our happy ending right here in this castle. Why defeat her?" Emma cried, rubbing away the tears that threatened to spill.

"Because she will take this happy ending away from us somehow and one day, revenge can do that to people" Snow reminded her.

"Emma we are sorry we never told you, it was for the best" Charming stated "But now you know we can prepare you"

"Prepare me for what? I never asked for any of this, what if I don't want to defeat her, is that too much to ask?" Emma cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried to remain control of her magic that was just itching to escape and blow something else up in their faces.

"We don't want this for you either Emma, if we could take this burden of you we would. But you can't escape a prophecy" her dad said, trying to make her understand.

"Can you just…. Just go" Emma finally gulped back "I need to get ready for the ball"

"Yeah sure" Snow smiled sympathetically and guiltily "Do you need help with picking a dress to wear or help with your hair?" She asked hopefully.

"No" Emma shot back, she needed to get away or talk to someone other than her parents who could understand her "I can do it myself"

_*~Don't trust pirates~*_

_Present day_

"We're almost there!" Hook announced to the crew a day later as a small island up head loomed closer.

"Is that it?" Emma asked coming up from below deck dressed in more appropriate attire for venturing through jungle and land and looking more like a pirate than Emma wished to admit.

"Aye" he answered "Love the outfit, love, it's very _fitting_"

"It doesn't look like much" Emma thought allowed choosing to ignore his last comment and taking a closer look as the island came into more focus and details began to look clearer. From where they stood all Emma could see was a bush of trees in the middle of an ocean. What it was filled with was what worried Emma.

"Let's hope it stays that way, I've travelled afar and most places don't appear to be what they are"

"Are we really going to start speaking in riddles now?" Emma rolled her eyes at the pirate who ordered a crew member to take the wheel, whispering instructions in his ear.

"We'll take the long-boat from here Swan" Hook said, moving past her swiftly.

"Are the rest of the crew not coming with us then?"

"No they are not, I have no idea what is on that island and if anything happens to me, who else is there to manage to jolly roger?" he smile whilst patting the ship with his good hand like a proud father.

"All for the love of a ship?" asked Emma, wondering how someone would value their ship so much "Really?"

He nodded as the two climbed down into the longboat, together.

_*~Don't trust pirates~*_

"Rumpelstiltskin!" charming yelled out into the darkness of the forest completely alone, the moon could just about be seen over the tall patronising trees that loomed over him.

"You called" Rumpelstiltskin came out from behind a tree smirking "What do ya' want?"

"A way for me and Snow to see our daughter" charming called back as he moved closer, his hand on his sword ready to pull it out on him.

"Ah, yes, Emma. I saw her just a few days ago" he laughed as charming's eyes grew wider.

"She did? Why?" so Emma had gone to Rumpelstiltskin for help. The thought of it only made his worry grow.

"Too much information for now" He smiled, showing of his yellowing teeth "However, I do have something that will allow you to see her… at a price"

"Anything"

"Good" Rumpelstiltskin held out his hand and a sudden puff of purple smoke appeared, where in its place a small beautiful mirror was held out in his hands for him to take.

Charming was about to take it before shaking his head suddenly "What do you want in return first?"

"For your help one day"

"What help?" charming turned a suspicious eye on him.

"Help to find my son, give me your word, no matter what" He declared gritting his teeth unexpectedly angry "do we have a deal?"

"You have it" He really didn't have time for this, all he wanted to do was see his daughter and make sure she was safe "now may I have the mirror and be on my way"

Once again with a puff of purple smoke the mirror fell into Charming's hand and Rumpelstiltskin was gone from sight, leaving charming quite alone in the dark forest.

**AN thanks for reading :D next chapter you'll find a little bit more on Emma's backstory in the non-cursed land. **

**I know the timelines are a bit out and Snow and Charming are probably like 40 now due to no curse but… oh well :P**


End file.
